


Nothing left for me

by petertonystark



Series: starkerbingo2020 [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, M/M, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:20:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26163298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petertonystark/pseuds/petertonystark
Summary: TRIGGER WARNING FOR SUICIDEWhen Tony breaks up with him, Peter is left desperate. He thinks he hasn’t got anything worth to live for anymore and so he decides to not live anymore. Please be careful reading.(This story will not have another part sorry.)
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: starkerbingo2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869268
Comments: 19
Kudos: 75
Collections: Starker Festivals Events





	Nothing left for me

**Author's Note:**

> Please be careful reading this story as it deals with Suicide.

Peter was walking alone in the cold New York weather. There were tears running down his cheeks. He didn’t really know where he was going. The day’s events kept repeating in his head : 

*  
It all started in the morning. Peter had woken up alone in the bed he usually shared with Tony. Which was weird since Tony always waited for Peter to wake up before getting up.  
A little bit confused but thinking his lover might have had a phone call to make Peter made his way to the living room. 

He was a bit suprised to see Tony contemplating the sky out of the huge window. Peter approached him slowly and tried to put his hand on Tony’s shoulder. But he was rejected as Tony pulled away. 

Confused, Peter asked ‘’What’s the matter Tony ?’’

Tony slowly turned to Peter who saw sadness in his lover’s eyes. 

‘’We need to break up. Well more like I need to break up with you.’’

Peter was taken aback by those words. 

‘’What do you mean break up ? What did I do ? What happened ?’’

Tony sighed. 

‘’I am breaking up with you. You need to leave.’’ He said coldly to Peter even though the young man could see the tears his...lover ? was trying to hide. 

‘’But…but you can’t, Tony I love you, please tell me what I did ! How I can fix this !’’ Peter was desperate to understant. They were fine just the day before. What had changed ?

Tony took a deep breath before anwsering. 

‘’Well I don’t. Love you. And you need to leave right now.’’

‘’I have nowhere to go Tony. This is my home’’ Peter told him. 

Tony just looked at him with no care. He had put on a mask and Peter couldn’t read him anymore. 

‘’No this is MY home. You are nothing and you need to leave.’’

This hurt Peter who just nodded and let quickly. He truly had nowhere to go. He didn’t know why Tony was suddenly so cold and so heartless with him. What had he done ? He kept thinking of the way Tony had looked sad but then he was so cold. Peter was really confused. 

*

He had tried calling Tony during the day but all his attempt went to vocemail. He had forgotten to take his wallet with him so he had no way to buy anything to eat. And when he tried to go back to the Tower he found that his access was revoke. He was very confused. 

That’s how he found himself wandering the cold street with nowhere to go. He had nothing anyway. Without Tony he wasn’t anything. He loved the man so much. He couldn’t even imagine a life without him. Without Tony, his life had no purpose. 

Why would Tony do this to him ? 

*

It was nearing midnight when Peter found himself top off a bridge. After all, he had nothing to live for anymore right ? 

He was crying, looking up at the sky. Maybe jumping wouldn’t hurt. And at least it would stop the ache that had taken place in his heart and was destroying him from the inside minutes after minutes. 

He took out his phone. He had stop texting Tony after he realised the man wouldn’t answer. He sent a last text. His mind was made up. 

‘I’m sorry Tony, but I can’t live without you. I will always love you. Thank you for everything you did for me. After you read this text I will be no more. Goodbye, Love always.’

He then put his phone on the pavement, looked one last time to sky and let himself fall.

He would never know that just a few minutes later his phone began to rang, the contact showing ‘Tony’.

**Author's Note:**

> This will not have a second part.


End file.
